Promise
by KeepItReelCool
Summary: Post "Crazy Ponnie". Based off of an unofficial tumblr prompt I took on. What if Mrs. Vega was having an affair with Mr. Vega's partner in the police force and Tori found out? Cue Beck comforting her. Warning: cheesy ending is ultra cheesy.


**Promise**

It was a quiet Sunday night. Trina was god knows where, Mr. Vega was once again caught up doing overtime at work, so it was just Tori and her mother in the house. The two hadn't spoken much lately. Whenever Tori tried to strike up a conversation with her mother, the woman was always either too busy texting or talking on the phone with this mysterious smile on her face. It was weird.

Tori had spent the whole day watching House re-runs on the couch and didn't notice it was late until her stomach growled. She glanced at the clock. 10:30 p.m. It was super late, but she needed food. Going to bed hungry sounded like torture at the moment.

With nothing cooking on the stove, or baking in the oven, Tori figured her mother wasn't cooking for the night so she decided she'd order some pizza. She really felt like having Chinese take-out, but that was out of the question since she was still slightly traumatized from Ponnie.

She began to dial the number on her pear phone, but the screen flashed **Low Battery** before the phone promptly shut off. Tori huffed. She looked around and spotted her mother's phone on the kitchen counter. Her mother must have went upstairs to do something and left her phone downstairs.

"Hey Mom? My phone died! Can I quickly use yours to order some pizza?" Tori called upstairs to her mother. She didn't get a reply, but she figured it would be okay. She was only going to use it to order some pizza.

She picked the cellphone up off of the counter and hopped up on to one of the stools. She pressed a button and the screen lit up.

**1 New Message from Gerard. **

Tori accidentally clicked OK and the message popped up on the screen. What she read made her mouth drop. She re-read it a couple of times to make sure that's what she saw, but when the message remained the same she swallowed thickly.

**From: Gerard**

_Hey Sweetie. Last night was fun. Didn't know you could move like that (;_

What was that suppose to mean? Tori closed the message before hastily looking through the others.

**To: Gerard**

_Ur house 12 am?_

**From: Gerard**

_Yes. family is gone. Just u and me_

**To: Gerard **

_I can't wait (;_

**From: Gerard**

_make sure u wear that little dress i like_

Tori felt sick. She threw the phone on to the couch and watched as it bounced back up and clattered to the floor. The rumors in school _were_ true. It wasn't just some story a jealous gank spread around for the laughs and giggles. It was true. All this time she had been fiercely defending her mother, giving her the benefit of the doubt, when her peers at school were right.

Tori's eyes began to sting with the tell-tale sign of tears. Oh _god_. Her father. Did he know?

What about Trina?

She couldn't deal with this right now. There were too many emotions; sadness, anger, confusion, disbelief... How could her mother do this to her family, their family? To Dad? Did she even feel any guilt? Probably not since she'd been smiling like she had a secret lately. God. How could she be so selfish?

Tori felt like the walls were closing in and she needed to get out of here. Without even telling her mother, or leaving a note, she left the house in a rush, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

The air was warm and humid, clinging stickily to her skin; but there were goosebumps forming on her skin as if it were cold. She wrapped her arms around her waist and began her trek to the RV that housed the only person she could trust at the moment, Beck. She probably looked silly walking down the street, at night, in baggy sweatpants and a loose tank top, but if she did no one even gave her a second glance.

Despite how late it was by the time she reached Beck's RV he didn't ask any questions. He didn't say anything at all really. His eyes were half lidded from sleep and he looked slightly irritated from being woken up, but when he cracked open the door and saw the state of distress Tori was in he wordlessly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her inside.

It was dark inside of Beck's RV, the only light coming from his fish tank, which he had finally cleaned. He lead her to his bed where they laid down, her head on his chest, until she drifted off. She wasn't really asleep, but she wasn't awake either. Her mind was buzzing. She could vaguely feel Beck's fingers threading through her hair, reminding her that this was in fact real. Sometime later she opened her eyes and turned to glance at the clock. It was 3:30 a.m. She wasn't even tired though, just worn.

She looked up to sneak a peek at Beck and felt guilty when she saw dark eyes staring back down at her. Beck was still awake, but barely. Tori felt bad that she was burdening him with her presence. He could be asleep, but here she was crowding his space because of _her _problems.

"I'm sorry," She whispered before giving a watery laugh.

Beck hushed her.

"I should leave." Tori made a move to get up, but Beck wrapped his arms around her petite waist and anchored her to his bed. He pulled her back into his arms and against his chest. She tried to fight against his strength, but ultimately began to submit and melt into his embrace.

"Stay," He mumbled with finality.

Tori sighed before reluctantly listening to the gentle command. She stared wide-eyed at the ceiling.

"Tori, sleep,"

"I can't." She whined, kicking her legs a little and in the process tangling them with Beck's. She blushed, suddenly becoming hypersensitive of his body. His cool, even exhalations fanned her cheek and his arm was slightly draped over her stomach. Her stomach fluttered.

She slowly turned to look at him, and although he looked exhausted, the intensity of his gaze never faltered. Tori's breath hitched in her throat.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked softly.

The entire outside world was silent. As if it were waiting on a baited breath for Tori to answer Beck. She couldn't deny something that was never false and she wouldn't even try. Besides she could trust Beck. He was the only one she felt like would never judge her and would just be there for her and listen. She really needed to get this off of her chest.

"My mom's cheating on my dad." Tori answered hollowly. It was the first time she said it aloud. It felt... dirty as it left her lips, like her whole life was some giant god-damn joke. What if this wasn't the first affair? What if David wasn't even her dad? After all, her skin was much tanner than either of her parents, so what was real and what wasn't?

Tears prickled at her eyes and she sniffed. "I feel like my life's falling apart," Her voice cracked under emotion.

Beck began stroking the nape of her neck and while comforting it still didn't lessen any of the pain. Her tears fell hot down her cheeks.

"How could she do this to us, Beck? Do you know what some of the kid's at school are saying? They're calling her a whore, and some of them are calling _me _a whore too. They say that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." She laughed bitterly. "Sometimes I think they're right. I did kiss Cat's boyfriend while they were dating _and _I kissed you while you were dating Jade."

"Hey, hey," Beck interrupted, "First of all, Cat forgave you for that, and secondly, it was apart of Improv and I consented."

Tori shook her head. Beck's point was moot. "Worst of all I don't think I'm biologically a Vega. Just look at me Beck. Do I look anything like my father?"

Beck didn't say anything. He just continued to stroke the back of her neck steadily, letting the girl get all of her insecurities out and off her chest.

Tori continued on through the thickness in her throat. "Even if he isn't really my father. I'll always consider him as one because he raised me, and I love him, and he doesn't deserve any of this my mom is putting him through and _god _how is Trina going to deal with this? I'm such a fucking mess." She laughed, but there was no joy behind it.

Beck gave a wry smile. "Well, you're probably one of the most emotional and compassionate people I've ever met," He wiped some stray tears off her cheek, smiling wholly for once instead of that little lip quirk he does, "and I think that's one of the many reasons I fell for you. Your big heart."

Tori laughed, this time with happiness. "_Beck_," She whined, "No, we're just friends. Remember?"

Beck bit his lips as he stared at hers. "I thought I told you I won't stop loving you more than I should."

Tori sighed, tiredly. "I know, I know, but -"

Beck gave in to his desire and pressed his lips against Tori's. It was soft at first, as if to gauge her reaction, but as soon as he saw she didn't immediately push him away he pressed more firmly.

This was the second time Beck had kissed Tori. The first time was during improv and that was innocent and may have been more than a little based on getting revenge on Jade, but this time it was different. Beck had admitted he loved Tori and while Tori couldn't say the same thing about Beck, she never really had time to think about it, she did really like him and maybe, _maybe_ she'd give him a chance. If it meant they could kiss like this all the time.

Tori's lips were soft where as Beck's were slightly chapped, but it felt good as their lips began to move together in tandem. Tori's eyes fluttered shut. It was mostly air shared between them before Beck's tongue slid through her open lips. Tori was on a high as their tongues caressed. The soft sounds of their kissing filled the quiet of the RV and Tori sighed softly when Beck's lips slowly parted from her own. He pressed a soft kiss against the bridge of her nose before pulling back.

"I can't believe I let you do that." Tori's face was flushed, partially from embarrassment and from that kiss. She would be lying if her body wasn't thrumming from it.

"Why?" Beck asked, looking amused. "Seemed like you enjoyed it. A lot."

Tori tried to hide her face in Beck's neck and he laughed.

"Shut up." She murmured against the skin on his neck, fighting back her own smile. Trust Beck to brighten up her mood. She was still experiencing the plethora of emotions she was feeling before, but they seemed less intense now. Dimmed by the lighter feelings Beck was making her feel.

Beck shook his head, chuckling, before his eyes were once again earnest and his lips formed a serious line. "Tori, everything will work out in the end. I promise."

Tori wanted to protest, how could he possibly know, but he gave her a look as he continued. "And even if it doesn't, and that's a big if, I'll be here for you. Always. You know that."

Tori took a moment or two before she looked up at Beck with bright, brown eyes and a grateful smile. "Thank you."

He pulled her into his chest and she snuggled into his cotton shirt, inhaling the warm scent of Beck. The sounds of his gentle breathing lulled her to sleep with a small smile on her face. She would hold Beck to that promise.

VicTORIous

A/N: Well, this _was_ supposed to be a chaptered story, buuuuuut I dunno! It was taking too long to completed (I started last month) and I was getting frustrated with it. I think I had 9/12 chapters done, but everything felt sucky, so I turned it into a oneshot. A lousy oneshot at that, LOL. Maybe one day, I'll finish it, but for now I'm not even going to pretend I have the patience. I think I'll just stick to oneshots for awhile longer, or I could try a two-shot... hmm.

I hope you guys enjoyed this. C: The ending was cheesy, but I'm a cheesy kind of girl.


End file.
